1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiator cover, more particularly to a radiator cover capable of indicating temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional radiator cover 1 mounted on a vehicle comprises a base seat 11, a thermometer 12 mounted on the base seat 11, and a bottom seat 13 connected to a bottom end of the base seat 11. The base seat 11 comprises an octagonal mounting portion 111, and an upright hole 110 that is formed through the base seat 11. The thermometer 12 includes a circular temperature-indicating portion 121 disposed within the mounting portion 111 of the base seat 11, and an elongate sensor portion 122 extending downwardly from the temperature-indicating portion 121 and disposed within the upright hole 110 in the base seat 11, and having a pointed lower end portion extending outwardly of the upright hole 110. The bottom seat 13 has a top end connected to the bottom end of the base seat 11 such that at least one gap is formed therebetween. The bottom seat 13 includes a water-contacting tube 133 having an open upper end and a closed lower end. The sensor portion 122 of the thermometer 12 extends into the water-contacting tube 133. The temperature-indicating portion 121 of the radiator cover 1 is provided for warning purposes so that users will not attempt to open the radiator cover 1 when the temperature of the radiator is high.
However, high temperature steam in the radiator flows into the upright hole 110 of the base seat 11 via the gap between the top end of the bottom seat 13 and the bottom end of the base seat 11. As a result, the high temperature steam will flow from the upright hole 110 into the temperature-indicating portion 121, thus causing damage to the components in the temperature-indicating portion 121 and decreasing the accuracy of the thermometer 12.